


Egobang-up job

by Helicake752



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Egobang fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, aw how cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helicake752/pseuds/Helicake752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin tries not to study and Danny is a stand-up comedian. It sounds like a setup to a shitty joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egobang-up job

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my shitty excuse for stand up comedy I am not funny at all

Arin tapped his fingers nervously against the wooden table in the corner of the library. Suzy, his study buddy, as she coined it and he grudgingly agreed to, was running a tad late, and his attention span was shit, especially without her guidance and 'gentle redirection.' He looked around the rest of the tables, seeing one couple, stealthily doing some fondling behind the cover of a thick book, and one guy sitting, reading silently.

Arin cocked his head to the side, studying the guy. His hair was interesting; curly, but neat, almost. His face was handsome, with hints of stubble around his jaw. Arin pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack, and the first writing implement he found (A fountain pen). He began to sketch, not because he really wanted to, but because it occupied his hands, and the evil harpy at the front desk had been glaring at him, almost daring him to keep idling.

The dude did nothing. He was still as a fucking statue. Arin glanced down for a moment, making sure he wasn't accidentally drawing on the table or something else stupid. The ink was smearing everywhere, almost completely ruining the drawing, but Arin wasn't going for accuracy here, just something to keep him occupied.

"Whatcha drawing?" Suzy asked, slinging her back suddenly over the back of the chair adjacent to Arin's. He jumped a little, immediately covering his paper.

"Nothin', just keeping occupied 'till you got here," He replied honestly. Suzy stuck out her tongue, tugging the paper out from under his arms, and studying it.

"It's... uh... very, inky..." She stuttered, scratching at the back of her neck. Arin grinned and rolled his eyes.

"I fucked it up, but it's not that big of a deal." He took it back, rumpling it into a ball, and tossing it back into his bag. He cast a glance back at the guy sitting across the room. Was he... Looking at Arin? In the blink of an eye, he looked back down into his book, in the same position as always.

"Arin! We're here to study!" Suzy scolded, grabbing his ear and tugging his head back to the table. Arin whined, pouting at Suzy.

"You're here to study, I'm here because I have no other options!"

"Don't be melodramatic," Suzy scoffed. Arin flapped his hands around, in a vague swirling motion.

"I'm serious! I'm just here to scope out the hotties. See the sci-fi section? Hot."

Suzy pursed her lips in a fake disapproving look. She didn't really care about studying either, Arin knew, but she also didn't want to get cut by the evil librarian. "Isn't that illegal?"  
"Just stay out of the kids section," Arin warned. He gestured over to the shelves, and wait a second. Was the guy he'd been drawing earlier... laughing? It was hard to tell; he still hadn't looked up from that damn book. Arin raised an eyebrow, but didn't want to jump to conclusions. Maybe it was a funny book, or whatever-the-fuck.  
"C'mon, the librarian's gonna yell at us," Suzy said, pulling out a book. She opened it to a bookmarked page, urging Arin to do the same.

"She's more likely to eat us," Arin muttered loudly. Suzy giggled, and he cast a quick glance at the guy reading. He was smiling. Internally, Arin fistpumped. Externally, he pulled out his copy of the same book Suzy had.

"What page?" He asked.

 

****  
It became a regular setup, almost the three of them, not sitting together almost everyday. Whenever Arin said something funny, he could hear a soft snort from the other table, and occasionally caught the guy looking at him and Suzy. He always had a thick book with him, and didn't seem to move at all.

It became Arin's main focus, instead of studying, but that wasn't ever Arin's real goal. He would say something stupid, the dude would laugh, He'd feel warm and fuzzy. Suzy almost definitely noticed, but she was gracious enough to say nothing. The only one who said anything was the librarian, who began to shush Arin even more than normal. 

Arin thought she may try and shish-kabob him, and when he voiced this to Suzy, The guy across the room nearly had a stroke trying not to laugh to hard.

Arin was proud of that one.

 

****

I'm not gonna be able to make it to study today. ;(

Arin worried his lip, tapping out a quick 'alright, no worries :P.' He stood up, far too jittery to be able to sit there anymore without getting his throat slit by the warden sitting at her desk. He slung his bag over his shoulder, looking around the library. The Guy, as Arin had christened him, wasn't there. He appeared to have a schedule, that involved him not being there on wednesdays or fridays, like today. Arin couldn't help being slightly offended, although it was ridiculous. The Guy had no obligation to Arin, but it still hurt him a little when he wasn't there.

Arin pushed past the desk, under harsh judgement from the librarian, and through the heavy wooden doors to the outside. He stopped for a moment on the steps, checking his phone for the time. six o' clock.... Still plenty of time to tear it up, get crunk, and whatnot.

Obviously, the best place to do this was Nutmeg Cafe, the local coffee shop/hipster den about a block from the library. Arin stumbled into it, surveying the room. He'd been there before of course, nobody in the local college hadn't, but the room was slightly different. 

All the tables had been pushed back, to make way for a medium sized portable stage in the corner, just right of the coffee bar. A sign on the counter read, 'Comedy act, Every Friday!' Arin quickly moved towards the back of the tables, taking a seat in a booth, rather selfishly, he'd admit. 

He looked up at the stage, getting a good look at the person onstage. He had curly hair, that wasn't messy persay... 

Arin choked on his spit, erupting into a coughing fit. It was The Guy, standing front and center, quite literally. Arin stared, he couldn't help it, but it didn't matter since that was sorta the point of the stage.

"Yeah, well, I spend far too much of my time at the library anyway," The Guy said, obviously in the middle of changing jokes. Arin looked around the table, and pulled out the advertisement for 'comedy night.' Dan, was his name, but his stage name, Danny Sexbang, was much more fitting.

"To be fair, I'm obviously there to pick up chicks. or dudes," He grinned, pointing around the audience, earning a few whoops and fox-whistles. "Yeah, so long as they're not in the kids section, I'm good."

Arin's eyes narrowed. Theif! He would forgive him though, for.... reasons, Arin decided, glancing down at Dan's crotch.

"There is one guy, I will admit," Danny conceded. "At least, I think he's a guy, it's a little..." He made a nebulous hand gesture, making the audience giggle. 

"The first time I saw him I thought I was seeing Jesus. I was like, dude, when can I meet the folks? Then, I was like I am so sorry I've denied your existence for most of my life, but hey! Mazeltov, you're real!"

Arin smirked. He wasn't half-bad. 

"But, we're gonna need some ground rules if I'm to date Jesus. Firstly, I am not pulling a virgin Mary type deal. 'Sorry, your dad, he just kinda...'" Dan gestured to his crotch. The crowd laughed, and Arin could see Danny visibly relax each time they did.

"Hey, maybe christians have the right idea. Hopefully, one day, I too may be touched by jesus." The crowed catcalled and laughed, and even Arin found himself snickering. 

"But in all honesty, this guy's pretty cool. He's got the long hair, like... well, Jesus." Arin absently touched his hair, which was shoulder length.

"He's also got the stubbly type beard. You know, the prepubescent peach-fuzzy type. Yeah, you know the one," Dan grinned, pointing to a girl in the audience. "But somehow this guy looks more like hot, lazy morning style, and less crack-addict get-in-the-van style."

Arin's hand moved up to touch his almost-beard. There was no way...

"Sadly, I'm fairly certain Jesus has a girlfriend. She's sorta punk looking though, I think he's just rebelling. like, 'fuck you dad, I'm not gonna get oppressed by the man! I'm gonna go to art school, and learn to draw dragons and manage a hot topic in my spare time, don't touch me mom!'" 

Arin felt the blood drain from his face. Suzy... The hair... The admittedly shitty beard.... Abruptly, Arin stood up, and jerkily moved towards the bathroom. He could feel people's eyes on him, but they didn't seem to be looking for very long. Arin slumped in front of the mirror, staring at himself. There was no doubt, Danny had to be talking about him.

He camped out in the bathroom until the performance was over, and the applause had died out for good. Goddamn, he got a lot of applause. Arin had been hoping to slip out of the bathroom undetected, and go sort this out in the privacy of his apartment. Sadly, Life was never really in Arin's corner, since as he was attempting to slip out, He saw Danny sitting alone at a table, sipping a coffee. Even worse, he made direct eye contact.

Arin pointed his thumb behind him to the bathroom, not entirely sure what to say in this situation. Nobody would really know what to say, but Arin especially didn't. Dan didn't seem particularly abashed, and waved Arin over, kicking the chair out for him. Arin sheepishly ducked into the chair, looking at Dan anxiously.

"Hello," Danny said pleasantly. 

"Hey," Arin returned, uncharacteristically skittish. Dan leaned forward a little, looking directly at Arin. "I saw your performance. It was really good, and..." Arin blurted, staring down at his hands.

"And?" Dan returned, cocking an eyebrow. Arin cocked his head to the side, slightly confused. 

"wasn't it about..." He trailed off, losing confidence. was he not even slightly embarrassed?

"Who said it was?" Dan retorted. Shit, what if it wasn't actually about him! What if he was just being a conceited dick, and.... "Sorry, I'm being stupid, I'm gonna just go, I thought it was...." Arin stood up, blushing furiously.

"Wait!" Dan cried, grabbed his sleeve. "I'm totally dicking with you, it was 100% about you." Arin stood for a second.

"You asshole!" He said, pulling his arm from Dan's grasp, smiling despite himself. Dan giggled, a magical sound. "You're gonna get pimp slapped by Jesus if you keep that up!"  
"Good thing I'm jewish," Danny grinned. Arin raised his hand threateningly, before they both sat back down.

"I'll tell my dad!" He joked, earning a small giggle from Dan. Dan crossed his arms, contemplating Arin for a second.

"What's your actual name?" He asked.

"The name's Hanson, Arin Hanson," Arin declared, sticking his hand out in a very fifties-esque motion. Dan took it, smiling.

"I'm Danny, last name Avidan or Sexbang, depending on whether you're over the age eighteen or not."

"Well, Mr. Avidaniel," Arin said, making Dan roll his eyes, "I think I know who you like." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. 

"Oh no way," Dan replied, equally quiet. "Do you think they like me back?"

"There's a good chance," Arin smirked. Dan beamed, and Arin's gut twisted but in a sweet way. He reached into his bag, grabbing a piece of paper and the same fountain pen he'd originally doodled a picture of Danny with. He scrawled his phone number on it, before pushing it towards Danny and standing up.

"Call me," He said flirtily, before blowing a kiss, and slipping out the door. On the sidewalk outside, he chanced a look back inside, and saw Dan doing a tiny victory dance in his chair. Arin grinned, rolling his eyes.

What a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ popcorn-fox ! Leave a kudos or comment, too!


End file.
